


Kids

by lookingforatardis



Series: kids [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kids, M/M, that's right i wrote fluff and it's actually fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Prompt: Charmie in the future with kidsA day in the life of the Chalamet-Hammer's. (including not only Harper and Ford, but also their little daughter)





	Kids

Clouds form blankets in the sky over the moon, almost imperceptible streaks of moonlight pressing through the covers. Light rain hits pavement outside leisurely. Inside, safe and warm, Timmy stands in the nursery rocking his child; she never sleeps well when it rains, despite everyone else in the house lulled fast asleep by the quiet pitter-patter of droplets. She stares at him with sleepy eyes and he pushes the hair off her face. It causes her to hide in his chest and rub her eyes, a tiny yawn shifting her features and warming his heart. He thought he knew love before she was born, thought he understood because he loved Armie's children as his own, but Mila had changed everything. He hadn't even realized he was capable of loving someone so much, and was surprised that by loving her, his love for Harper and Ford had grown to surpass whatever limits he perceived his heart had until the three of them in his mind were and forever would be, his. The first time he'd spoken to Armie about it, they'd cried and held each other closer, overwhelmed by the great love they felt for their little family.

Timmy lifts Mila against his chest and wraps her blanket over her small shoulders before carrying her down the hall. Her hands grab at his skin as if there were a shirt there to hold, settling only on her blanket when he shifts so a corner of it rests under her arm near his neck. With a kiss on the side of her head, he sneaks into his bedroom and shuts the door as quietly as he can manage. "She okay?" He smiles and turns to look at Armie. He's stretched out over onto Timmy's side of the bed (as he often did when Timmy got up in the night as an attempt to cling closer to where he was, a habit Timmy still finds endearing) with sleepy eyes. He extends a hand towards them and Timmy walks over, sits on the bed, and passes her off to Armie's chest. He slips back under the blankets after Armie moves to give him room and then looks over at him, his breath catching. She lays against him, blanket covering all but her face and one of her hands, her eyes closed with another yawn. Armie's hand that isn't reaching out for Timmy rests against her back to hold her against his warm chest more snugly, his thumb rubbing her back gently. Timmy scoots closer and presses a kiss against Armie's shoulder before resting his head there.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispers, his hand finding Armie's free one under the blankets.

"It's alright. I didn't hear her cry, did she?"

"A little," Timmy shrugs and Armie squeezes his hand so he looks up at him.

"You got her up, didn't you? Because it was raining?" Timmy shrugs again. "You worry too much," he says, but it's fond and he lifts their hands so he can kiss Timmy's knuckles.

"She was awake when I went in there," Timmy defends himself. "She had dried tears, she just didn't cry that loud this time. You know I can't resist it."

"I know, and I love you for it," Armie smiles, looking back at their daughter. They're quiet until she falls back asleep, a miracle in itself. Timmy lifts himself up to kiss Armie, knowing his time is limited; Armie falls asleep quickly when Mila sleeps on his chest. Something about the weight comforts him, as the same happens when Timmy rests on his chest or one of their other children snuggles up. Timmy suggested a weighted blanket once, but Armie smiled and pulled him closer, saying he didn't need one as long as he had Timmy.

When they wake up next, she's crying and Harper is knocking on their door. Timmy looks at the clock and sighs. The rain made them sleep in, now their schedules were off. He can't bring himself to mind too much, though. He kisses Armie and then their daughter before hopping up to let Harper in. "Hey kiddo," he says, rubbing her hair.

"Ford is raiding the pantry," she says plainly, then turns and walks back towards the kitchen. He laughs a little, and shakes his head, runs a hand through his hair.

He turns and sees Armie standing with Mila, kissing her cheeks so she stops crying so hard. "I'm gonna go change her. Will you--"

"Yeah, I got him," Timmy nods and walks over to grab a sweater to pull over his head. Armie kisses him before walking back to the nursery to change their daughter and put her in some fresh clothes. Timmy walks to the kitchen and bites his lip to keep from laughing, knowing it will only spur Ford on.

Harper sits on the counter with her legs crossed, her eyes wide, lips turned downward just slightly. She watches with interest but no intervention as Ford makes some sort of sandwich consisting of fruit loops, peanut butter, honey, and Nutella on two frozen waffles. The ingredients are scattered around the kitchen, a chair pushed against the counter so he can actually reach, one of his old sippy cups filled with milk--courtesy of Harper, Ford would never choose it for himself--is tipped on its side next to him, a steady stream of milk leaking out. "He's a mess," Harper sighs dramatically.

"You know, you could tell him to stop," Timmy teases, tickling her side when he passes.

"He doesn't listen to me! Kid's got mommy issues. Only listens to men."

"I'm right here!"

" _Hops_ , come on," Timmy cringes and glances at Ford with a small smile before returning his eyes to her. "Who told you what mommy issues are?"

"Olivia. Her mom's a psychiatrist and she said--"

"Yeah, actually? I don't need to know," he shakes his head. "Hop off you hooligan. Have you eaten yet?"

"Last night Dad said he'd make pancakes so that's a no," she says, jumping off the counter with a pout. Timmy starts cleaning up after Ford but pauses, then folds his arms on the counter, leaning over so he's at eye level with the ambitious 6-year-old.

"Whatcha got there?" he asks, trying to hide his smirk.

"I made breakfast," Ford says innocently with wide eyes, glancing over at Harper.

"I can see," Timmy smiles, reaching out and taking a bite of it. It's far too sugary for him and he makes a face. "Ford, God--did you pour sugar on this?" He spits the bite into the trash and holds the sandwich away from Ford who shrugs his shoulders up close to his ears and makes a face. "Alright here's the deal. I throw this out--"

"Wait!"

"--and we make pancakes. I'll even let you help make some syrup." Ford watches him carefully then looks between his sandwich and Harper.

"With strawberries?"

"Sure, bud. We can make strawberry syrup."

"Fine," he groans and hops off the chair.

"Not so fast, chef. Help me clean this up before your dad sees."

"Pancakes are sugary, too," Ford mutters but Timmy just laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Ford that was sugar on sugar on sugar. Don't even," he shakes his head and grabs the fruit loops to put away.

By the time Armie walks in with Mila, Timmy has Harper stirring batter while Ford snacks on a stolen strawberry, Timmy at the stove flipping pancakes. He can't stop himself from snapping a picture before walking up behind Timmy. Mila reaches out for him immediately, one hand grabbing his sweater while the other curls in her dark hair. Timmy turns and coos at her, taking her and offering Armie the spatula. She curls against his chest and Harper, losing interest in cooking, walks over to smile at her. "Mila! Hi baby Mila," she coos in a singsong voice, tickling her foot which promptly kicks Timmy's stomach.

It had been a year and still, Timmy couldn't get used to this. It would hit him at the most innocuous moments, the overwhelming sense of fortune to be here with all of them and actually have a family of his own. The ring on his finger helped ground him, remind him of their vows and the reason their family exists in the first place, but it still disorients him sometimes. The beginning had been rough with rumors and hurt feelings, but they'd gotten through it and came out stronger than ever. They talked about having a child before a proposal was ever officially on the table, Timmy too eager to add to their family and Armie more than willing to comply; he loved children, his especially.

He kisses Armie's back between his shoulders and lingers when he notices goosebumps break out over the skin of his neck his shirt leaves exposed. Mila leans forward and rests her head against Armie, too, smiling through her pacifier at Timmy. She likes to mirror them when they show affection, whether it be for each other or the other children. She might be clingy one day for it, but for now it seems harmless and precious, so Timmy doesn't worry about it.

They eat together and Harper talks about her dance class the other night and asks if Armie knows when Elizabeth was supposed to pick them up. Ford never talks about her when they're with them, but Harper's bold and doesn't beat around the bush with much. Timmy _had_ wondered on multiple occasions if the kids were going to be messed up for what happened with their parents; Armie did as well. The three of them put Harper in therapy when they told the kids about Mila, hoping that would help. It's hard to know if it did or not, but Harper didn't seem to resent any of her parents or her sister, so they took it as a win. Ford had refused, which was more troubling, but he lived his entire life with Timmy being a part of it, so it was never an adjustment he needed to get used to. Timmy was and would always be in his earliest memories; this arrangement just solidified what was already his life.

The moments when they had all the kids together always filled them with more joy than they could express. They'd stay up late at night smiling like idiots because they were more whole with the kids in the house. Saturdays were full of soccer games and ice cream cones and cuddles on the couch with cartoons. There were days when they were with Elizabeth that Timmy felt like it was all a dream still, like he'd wake up and Mila would be gone, Armie would be with her and the kids somewhere else. He'd open his eyes and find Armie next to him and snuggle closer, pressing the nightmares away. One day he'd stop dreaming of what his life almost was, but for now, the dreams just make him realize how truly lucky he is.

After breakfast, Armie takes their daughter to get her ready for the day while Timmy helps the kids get their shin guards and jerseys on. They both had games today before Elizabeth took them back, and if Timmy's honest, Sunday games were his favorite. There was something undeniably wonderful about watching the kids play, and on the Sundays where they had to pass them off to Elizabeth, the games were his last refuge to be a part of their lives for the week. He'd be the one on the sidelines giving them tips. It would be _him_ they talked about in the car ride back to her place. Armie teases him about this nuance he loves so much, but they both understand that it's symptomatic of Timmy wanting to be more of a parent to them, more permanent in their lives and memories.

Harper calls him Père sometimes, Ford too after hearing it enough. Mila was already babbling like crazy and referred to Armie as _Da_ and Timmy as _Pa_ , so they assumed that would continue throughout the kids' lives. The first time it happened, Armie's eyes darted up to Timmy's, Harper's casual _Hey, Père--can I have some juice?_ at the breakfast table bringing tears to both of them, the kids acting like nothing was amiss. They still call him Timmy most frequently, but the Père mentions had become more common as of late, and nothing, _nothing_ , had ever made Timmy feel so complete.

Today is one of those days. They'd had the kids all week, a rare occurrence. Armie had just finished filming a short film two weeks ago, though, and it had been awhile since they saw the kids so they were allowed more time. They were a little clingier than usual, and with the week coming to a close, Harper and Ford only referred to Timmy as Père as they piled into the car and drove to the fields. Armie ruffles his hair as he drives, knowing Timmy was probably over the moon and wanting him to know he understood.

Ford's game is first, a team Timmy actually co-coaches when he's not on films. Armie sits back in a lawn chair with Mila in his arms, Harper kicking a ball on the sides with a friend as a warm-up for her own game later. He watches with a smirk, his eyes caught on Timmy in his adidas sweats, sunglasses on, hands on hips as he chats with the other coach while the kids run off onto the field. Timmy turns and sees him staring and smiles, knowing Armie loved watching him like this. When he returns his attention back to the field, Ford waves and it makes him laugh a little as he waves back and points to the ball as if to say _pay attention buddy_. Ford didn't like soccer as much as Harper did, but he liked being outside and playing while Timmy is coaching him, so until he complains about it not being fun, they keep him in the league. He's in one of those kid leagues where you're not supposed to keep score, so afterwards it's more or less a big congrats for finishing the game than anything. Timmy lets Ford climb on his back for a piggy-back ride to the next field over where Harper's game will be, and Armie takes his hand along the way, smiling softly at him. These are the moments they hold onto the tightest.

Harper's game is _different_. When the divorce happened, they decided to put her in more extracurricular activities to help her channel some frustrated energy, and she'd hated most of the things except soccer. Timmy was excited, Elizabeth less-so. She threw herself into it, though; for a while, she spent most of her time with Timmy and Armie doing drills and kicking the ball back and forth with Timmy. They spent a lot of hours at parks and fields, the later they played the more honest she got. He became her secret-keeper in those evenings after she'd started school and had friends and enemies and talked about the subjects she did and didn't like. Armie always brought Ford along and they'd play with them or go to the nearby park. Between soccer and dance, Harper started forming a tight circle of friends. She always came back to Timmy though for advice. Armie wanted to be the one she confessed to, but even he could recognize that the bond Harper had formed with Timmy was more important than his own desire to be the only person she held close. Elizabeth complained sometimes that she was too quiet at home, but Armie knew the second she walked into their home, she'd tell them both everything about her life. She'd always been a daddy's girl, and as it turned out, having two dads did nothing to stop that.

Her team was competitive; she had to do official try outs the year before for it, and she'd trained a lot. Timmy wasn't sure she really wanted what a competitive team would mean, but she was insistent and loved the traveling games they had, especially when it meant she got to play somewhere closer to wherever Timmy or Armie was at the time and they got to go to games. When they had Mila, it became harder to travel for her games, but she never went very far, so they made it work.

She was good, _really_ good. Timmy would get into these games even more than Ford's sometimes. He'd crouch down on the sidelines when she ran off the field to tap out, asking him for tips. Her coach had gotten used to it and appreciated when he'd tell her to defer to the coach for advice, saving his own for after games when he wouldn't jeopardize the authority of her team's leadership. Armie found himself getting into soccer as well and laughed about it often with Timmy about their makeshift suburban soccer mom lives. They loved it.

Harper wins her game and the team qualifies for playoffs, but they aren't that surprised--the team _is good._ What _does_ surprise them is her winning goal, how she stood there after kicking it in with wide eyes like she couldn't believe it. She turned to them and stared with a smile on her face as her teammates tackled her to the ground as her family cheered like crazy on the sides. The next day, there'd be a picture in the media of Timmy and Armie kissing with the kids going wild in the background as the scene unfolded, Ford next to them with his hands raised excitedly over his head, Mila clinging to Armie's shirt. They wouldn't know who took it, but they wouldn't mind. They didn't hide their lives anymore, and they refused to feel "caught" when someone captured their happiness.

They go out for pizza where they'll meet Elizabeth to pass them off for the week. The kids hug her and to her credit, she doesn't make a face when they get dirt and sweat on her from their day outside. Harper tells her all about the game and Timmy hides his smile when she slips up; "Père told me to be bold and so I just got them to pass it to me and I kicked it in and we won!" Elizabeth's eyes travel over to Timmy slowly, recognition flashing in her eyes before she turns back to her daughter and smiles, runs a hand over her hair, congratulates her. Ford is a little quieter, but he always is.

When they say goodbye, Elizabeth asks if they want to take Harper to ballet this week; Ford had a playdate that got rescheduled for the same time and she couldn't be in two places at once. They agree, they always agree, and then they're hugging the kids goodbye until they see them in a few days. The more time that passes, the more agreeable their interactions are between them and Elizabeth. They'd gone from reluctant sharing of the kids to comfortable co-parenting. They all wanted the kids 100% of the time, but they all recognize that it's just not the best for them to be away from any of their parents for too long. They made it work, even if it was hard sometimes to be away from the kids.

Mila cries on the way home; she always does when the other kids leave as if she senses the distress of Armie and Timmy and lets it out so they don't have to. They'd gotten used to the time apart by now, but it still hurt. Sometimes they worried they spoiled Mila too much, some sort of attempt to channel all their parenting energy into the one kid they always have. They FaceTime the kids before they go to bed, a tradition for both Elizabeth when they have them and for them when she has them. It helps.

Mila falls asleep on Timmy's chest as they curl up on the couch with a movie, her thumb in her mouth. Armie likes him best like this, sleepy and tucked close to their daughter. It's a physical representation of the warmth he feels in his chest when he thinks of them, the way she smiles in her sleep when she's on Timmy like this the cutest shit Armie's ever seen. They'd talked endlessly about how they wanted to have her, settling on a surrogate to carry their own child. Armie was insistent on the kid being Timmy's biological kid, and Timmy didn't fight him that much on it. The older she got, the more she looked like him, and every day Armie thanked God for her dark curly hair and bright eyes. Everyone could see she was his, and it filled him with some sort of pride to have a daughter that looked like Timmy. The result was a sort of unconscious clinginess to Timmy in a way that Ford seemed to cling to Armie instead of Timmy. A biological link that makes Armie more aware of his own to Harper and Ford. It seems to complete their family in a way, Mila wanting Timmy when she's sick in the same way Ford and Harper want Armie. Together, they made a full family. "Maybe the next one can be yours," Timmy would say sometimes as Mila drifted off, but Armie's pretty set on any future children having his DNA. Her hair already had unruly curls like Timmy's and that was it for him, he was sold. Every time he looks at her, he sees Timmy. He told him this once and Timmy laughed, kissed his cheek. He told him that now he understood why he loved Harper and Ford so much.

Their lives had shifted so drastically when Mila was born that sometimes they get lost in their new normal. They'd both taken time off from acting at first, Timmy still hadn't gone back to it, but he had a part coming up in a few weeks. Armie had been writing more since she was born, though he only showed a few people what he'd done. Timmy encouraged him endlessly, but he still wasn't quite ready to start selling his stuff to producers. Their priorities were shifting with how they split time with the kids since the divorce, opting to take roles that filmed during the school years so they could take the kids for more of the summer. When they married, Elizabeth had agreed to letting them take them for the entire summer before Mila was born, only taking them on weekends. They were constantly trying to figure out the best way to split time without the kids feeling they were missing out, and sometimes worried they'd never be able to strike the right balance. Harper was rarely one to withhold her opinions, and often told them if she felt it wasn't fair. They used her as a guide to know when they needed more time, and it had helped immensely as Elizabeth would listen to what she wanted more than Armie or Timmy. For now, their arrangements seemed to work.

Mila snuggles closer into Timmy's chest and Armie leans down to kiss her head. "Let's have another," Timmy whispers, stroking her hair.

"She's barely one," Armie laughs softly, looking at him and touching his cheek. "Can we wait until she's potty trained?" Timmy smiles and nods before looking back down at her. It's not the first time they've talked about it.

"I love you so much," Timmy says, and Armie isn't sure if it's directed at him or their daughter, but it doesn't really matter. He knows he means it both ways. Timmy glances up at Armie and tilts his head just so, Armie leaning down immediately to kiss him.

Armie puts her to bed before slipping under the covers with Timmy in their own room. Armie kisses him slowly, whispers how much he loves him in his ear. They drift off after a while and wake in each other's arms like always, Mila crying for them.

"I've got her," Armie whispers, kissing Timmy's neck. Timmy listens as Armie soothes her and sings softly to calm her down. When he comes back to bed with her in his arms, Timmy sits up and kisses him for every moment he didn't experience of Armie being a father before he met him, for every scraped knee he didn't see Armie fixing. Mila snuggles against Armie's chest and Timmy smiles at them fondly, stroking her back. When he meets Armie's gaze, all he sees is love.

Finally, he thinks, he's found his home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 let me know what you thought!


End file.
